dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Park Chul Min
Perfil thumb|250px|Park Chul Min *'Nombre:' 박철민 / Park Chul Min *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gwangju,Jeollanam-do,Corea del Sur *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Agencia: '''CS Actors / 씨에스액터스 Dramas *Ugly Love - Drama Especial (KBS2,2014) *Hotel King (MBC, 2014) *Pretty! Oh Man Bok -Drama Especial (KBS2,2014) *Inspiring Generation (KBS2, 2014) *Guam Heo Jun (MBC, 2013) *Dummy Mommy (SBS, 2012) *Warrior Baek Dong Soo (SBS, 2011) *Baby-faced Beauty (KBS2, 2011) *Athena: Goddess of War (SBS, 2010) *Sungkyunkwan Scandal (KBS2, 2010) *Birth of a Rich Man (KBS2, 2010) *The Woman Who Still Wants To Marry (MBC, 2010) *Temptation of an Angel (SBS, 2009) *Heading to the Ground (MBC, 2009) *Partner (KBS2, 2009) *The Return of Iljimae (MBC, 2009) *Beethoven Virus (MBC, 2008) *When It's At Night (MBC, 2008) *New Heart (MBC, 2007) *Ground Zero (MBC, 2007) *Seoul's Sad Song (KBS2, 2007) *Drama City - A Death Messenger With Amnesia (KBS2, 2007) *Crazy For You (SBS, 2007) *Wolf (MBC, 2006) *Can We Refill the Love? (KBS2, 2005) *Princess Lulu (SBS, 2005) *Smile Of Spring Day (MBC, 2005) *Spring Day (SBS, 2005) *The Inmortal Lee Soon-Shin (KBS1, 2004) *Say You Love Me (MBC, 2004) Películas *The Joseon Magician (2015) * The Drug Dealer (2015) * Secret Temptation (2014) *The Pirates (2014) * Another Prom (2014) *Monster (2014) *Catch Me (2013) *AM 11:00 (2013) *No Breathing (2013) *The Hero (2013) *Montage (2013) *The Tower (2012) *Tone-Deaf Clinic (2012) *In Between (2012) *Iron Dae-oh: The Nation's Iron Bag! (2012) *The Concubine (2012) *As One (2012) *Chilling Romance (2011) *Mr. Idol (2011) *Always (2011) *Fighting Spirit (2011) *Sector 7 (2011) *Suicide Forecast (2011) *Clash of the Families (2011) *Cyrano Agency (2010) *Kill Me (2009) *4th Period Mystery (2009) *My Father (2009) *Oishi Man (2008) cameo *My New Partner (2008) *Scout (2007) *May 18 (2007) *Long Day's Journey into Night (2007) *Three Kims (2007) *Sexy Teacher (2006) *Trace of Love (2006) *The Fox Family (2006) *See You After School (2006) *The Customer is Always Right (2006) *When Romance Meets Destiny (2005) *Mr. Socrates (2005) *Blood Rain (2005) *Rikidozan (2004) *Love So Divine (2004) *Mokpo, Gangster's Paradise (2004) *Strokes of Fire (2002) *Make It Big (2002) *Kick the Moon (2001) *Bungee Jumping of Their Own (2001) *Chunhyang (2000) *First Kiss(1998) Programas *Running Man (2011) inv. en el cap. 70 junto a Lee Min Ki y Son Ye Jin. Teatro *'"A Story of Old Thieves"' (2014-2015) *'"Thursday Romance"' (2013-2014) *'"The Most Beautiful Goodbye in the World"' (2010) *'"A Story of Old Thieves"' (2008-2010) *'"Kyung-sook, Kyung-sook's Father"' (2007) *'"Stones in His Pockets"' (2005) *'"Kim Cheol-sik of the Republic of Korea"' Premios *'2010 6th University Film Festival of Korea:' Mejor Actor de Reparto por [[Cyrano Agenc *'2009 5th Golden Ticket Awards:' Best Actor in a Play por A Story of Old Thieves *'2008 MBC Drama Awards:' Golden Acting Award,Actor de Reparto por New Heart *'2008 5th Max Movie Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto por May 18 *'2005 KBS Drama Awards:''' Mejor Actor de Reparto por Inmortal Admiral Yi Sun Sin Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Park Chul Min.jpg Park Chul Min2.jpg Park Chul Min3.jpg Park Chul Min4.jpg Park Chul Min5.jpg Park Chul Min6.jpg Park Chul Min7.jpg Categoría:KActor